Fireworks for July 4th
by Space-Case7029
Summary: My first West Wing fic. SA pairing. I know it's late for Independence Day, but wanted to post this anyway. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Recognizable characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, etc. The story idea is mine.

Author's note: Set the July during the seventh season, before Emily and Rob were back on after the election. This is a prequel to another story that I'm working on. The idea popped into my head on the 4th of July and I decided to run with it. Hope that I do the characters justice, as I didn't watch initially until mid-seventh season, although I do have the DVD sets for 1-3 and 7. Please read and reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to Debra for her help on my other West Wing story.

Fireworks for July 4th

_Palo Alto, CA_

Ainsley had been thrilled when Sam had said that he was coming to see her on July 4th and she was up early to be ready by eleven o'clock when he promised to be at her apartment. They had been dating as often as they could for the last six months and things were getting better all the time.

Thinking back when they worked together in the White House, Ainsley knew that Sam had resented her being there at first, because of their debate on _Capitol Beat_ when she kicked his butt over the education topic. The funny thing was how he defended her against Steve Joyce and Mark Brookline after they took offense to Ainsley talking to them about their testimony on the Hill over the Rockland memo and whether or not the White House had a copy in their possession.

Sam got over being resentful of Ainsley's presence and they became good friends. At times, it seemed that their friendship could grow into something more romantic, but one of them always pulled back before they could take the final step to cross the line.

She saw President Bartlett get re-elected to a second term (had even voted for him, though she hadn't really admitted it to anyone) and gone to the inauguration. Then about seven months after Sam had left the White House, Ainsley's father had some blockage around his heart. He wanted her to come back to North Carolina and help her brother in the family's law firm. After talking to Leo, Ainsley left the White House in July to return to her childhood home.

Thomas Hayes had bypass surgery in February and then was able to return to the practice in April part-time. He wasn't released to a full schedule by his doctor until June and by then the petite blonde had decided against returning to D.C., instead continuing to work with her father and brother until she answered an advertisement in September for a lawyer at a firm in Palo Alto, CA.

Ainsley began working for the firm in October and thoroughly enjoyed her work, as well as, the people she worked with. In December, she'd attended an art gallery opening with one of her coworkers. Nancy's fiancé was the owner of the gallery in Anaheim and she'd invited Ainsley to go with her. The petite blonde smiled thinking about hearing the familiar voice of an old friend while she was filling her plate at the buffet.

Flashback

_"Ainsley?" The familiar voice was hesitant, as if he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it sent a shiver down the spine of the woman it was directed to._

_She turned with a half-smile, which blossomed to a full smile upon realizing that she'd really heard __**his**__ voice. "Sam!" Ainsley exclaimed, while moving toward him._

_Returning her smile and meeting her for a quick embrace, Sam Seaborn said, "I wasn't sure if it was really you, but I couldn't keep from coming to see, even if I made a fool of myself with a complete stranger. What are you doing here in California, Ainsley?"_

_"I've got a job in Palo Alto with a law firm. One of my coworkers is engaged to the owner of the gallery and invited me to come with her. What brings you here? I knew that you didn't win the election or return to D.C., but didn't ever hear what you were doing."_

_"I'm working for a law firm here. Jim's one of our clients, so the office got a general invitation to the opening." Sam paused for a moment then sobering slightly asked, "How's your dad doing? Josh told me when you left the counsel's office that you were going home to help out in the family firm."_

_"He's fine, back to work and stubborn as ever." Ainsley replied, "I decided not to go back to D.C. after he got the okay to return to work. I've kept in touch with CJ, she said that Donna had left Josh and was working on the Vice-President's campaign."_

_"Yeah, that's what I've heard." Sam said with a slight grimace. "She's a sore subject with Josh. He was really upset when she started on Russell's campaign. Why don't we go over there and sit down while we catch up?"_

_At her agreement, they walked over to where some tables were set. Neither one thought any more of the other people at the opening as they enjoyed each other's company. When Nancy was ready to go, Ainsley and Sam said goodbye, but not before exchanging phone numbers and agreeing to get together again sometime soon._

Coming back from that time seven months ago, Ainsley glanced at her watch and jumped into action realizing that she had about an hour before the man, who could set her heart aflutter now, would be arriving. While she got her shower and dressed in the _ordered_ casual clothes, she continued thinking, but this time about when she and Sam first went out on what could be termed a date.

He'd shown up at the firm, where she worked, and invited her to leave with him for a night of fun. Going out on his arm, much to the envy of a couple of coworkers, Ainsley never figured on him taking her to eat and then dancing. They had a great time; Sam never stumbled once during the dancing, then went back to her apartment and talked until late in the evening. Sam camped out on her couch and then they spent the next afternoon in the park talking before he headed back to Anaheim.

Since then, there had been many more great evenings and long weekends spent together. Most of their time was at Ainsley's in Palo Alto, but there were a few times when she had to go to Anaheim or traveled somewhere further south and on the way back would stay at his place overnight or for a couple of nights.

As soon as she brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail for comfort in the California heat, Ainsley grabbed her shoes and entered the living room. Hearing the doorbell ring, she hurried to open the door, bringing a smiling Sam into view. Ainsley stepped aside so he could get in the room, before moving into his arms in greeting.

After receiving a kiss, when he handed her the rosebud in his hand, Sam asked, "Are you that happy to see me or just excited because I brought you a flower?"

Prolonging the answer, by seeming to be deep in thought, Ainsley finally said, "Both." Dancing out of reach so that he couldn't tickle her, she went into the kitchen for a vase of water to put the rose in. After situating the bud vase on the table, she sat on the couch to finish putting on her shoes.

When Ainsley stood back up, she grabbed her keys and wallet before taking Sam's outstretched hand. Walking down the stairs, Sam held the car door for her then went to the driver's side. The moment he was settled and pulled out of the parking space, Ainsley asked, "Now, since you're here, where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we'd go eat at your favorite Mexican restaurant, then go to the park for the rest of the afternoon."

"All afternoon? Then what's planned for later?"

"By then I figured you'd be hungry again," Sam was happy that Ainsley giggled at that comment. "So we could go get some cheesecake or ice cream, before going to see the fireworks."

Calming her giggles, Ainsley replied, "that sounds great, Sam. I think I'd rather have the cheesecake. It became such a ritual for us in D.C., that I don't feel right eating inside alone anymore."

"I know, it's hard for me to go anywhere near the Cheesecake Factory without remembering the times that we've gone there after a long work day." Sam glanced over at the petite blonde, then smiled widely before continuing, "Especially all the arguments over who had the better flavor."

"Now Sam, you knew there wasn't any reason to argue with me, because you always admitted that the flavor I picked was the best every time." Ainsley mock-protested, before laughing, "Where are we going to see the fireworks?"

"Well, I thought the park would have some. The dessert place is pretty close to there, so we wouldn't have to move the car and I've even got a blanket in the trunk that we can grab after we're done eating."

The dark haired lawyer's suggestion was met with the blonde's usual enthusiastic agreement. They stuck with catching up on the time since they'd talked a couple of nights before on their way to the restaurant and a bright sunny afternoon all to themselves.

_Later that day_

By the time they'd eaten their cheesecake, it was getting dark, so Sam and Ainsley headed back to the park hand-in-hand. "What have you thought of the day so far, Ains?" Sam asked, with just a trace of anxiety in his voice.

Looking askance at him, Ainsley answered, "It's been great!" Noticing the way his eyes started shifting, like they did when he was getting nervous about something, she asked, "Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he quickly said, a little higher than normal. Clearing his throat, Sam tried again, "I'm fine, Ains. Why?"

A bit perplexed, she shook her blonde mane stating, "I don't know, you just seem a bit nervous."

Laughing a bit, Sam said, "No, I'm not nervous. Why should I be nervous?" While he was speaking, Sam unobtrusively closed his free hand around the box in his jeans pocket.

"I have no idea, Sam. Why don't you tell me why you'd be nervous?"

"Well, I suppose that … Wait a minute Ainsley Hayes, you're not getting me to admit to anything." Stopping at his car, Sam retrieved a blanket from the trunk, then taking his petite girlfriend's hand in his they walked back into the park to find the best spot to watch the fireworks.

When they found the spot that Ainsley said was perfect, she took the blanket from Sam and spread it out. As they sat down, she took his hand and asked, "What did you mean by admit to anything?"

With a sigh, he answered, "Ains, I simply meant to being nervous. I know my voice may have sounded funny a few minutes ago, but I assure you that I'm anything but nervous. Can we please just watch the fireworks?"

"We can but they won't start for about another half hour. What better way to pass the time than to question you?"

Smiling, Sam said, "Ainsley, you don't have to question me about anything, but we should spend our time talking. We don't have as many face-to-face conversations as we had in the White House, since we live in different cities."

"That's true." Ainsley replied while returning the smile. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Sam stated, with a look on his face that showed he was _**definitely**_ nervous about the upcoming conversation.

"Us?" At her boyfriend's agreeing nod, she tried to hide a smile as she asked. "And that would make you nervous, why?" Holding up a hand to cut off another retort about not being nervous, Ainsley continued, "Sam, don't try to tell me that you're not nervous. You look like you're about to take a speech in to Toby, that he's torn apart three times already. Just talk to me, I'm not going to tear you apart."

The loving look on her face was enough to help Sam calm his nerves a bit. Taking her left hand in his right, Sam looked into her warm blue eyes. Smiling as he relaxed completely, he began, "Ainsley, I know we didn't get along when you first came to work at the White House, but extenuating circumstances that first night, helped me realize that you were just trying to do your job and being hampered by my actions and those of others that you had to work with. When I saw those flowers with the note, I knew from your reaction that Brookline and Joyce had something to do with sending them, and found that I didn't like seeing you upset, especially when you hadn't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment. I'd actually realized that I didn't like seeing you upset, when you were almost crying upstairs before that, after asking me if I could be rude to you the next day. That's why I followed you to your office; I was going to apologize then got sidetracked by the flowers."

It was slowly growing darker as the former White House Deputy Communications Director continued to speak, but neither noticed. "Every time I was around you, I'd notice something different that made you a bit more special to me and I realized that something was changing along the way. I was changing; rather my feelings for you were changing, evolving into a deeper friendship and more. I knew that we couldn't be involved in a romantic relationship, because you'd made it clear that you were interested in so far but no further."

Sam had looked away from her steady gaze for a moment, before lifting his eyes back to hers. "I know that I didn't really tell you anything before leaving to run for Congress in California and I wanted to keep in touch, but wasn't sure if you'd want to hear from me. I found out all I could about you from Josh, who would find out from CJ what you were up to. The funny thing is that he never asked me why I was so curious about you."

"Anyway, I was thrilled when we met again here and to find that our friendship was still there and that as time went on it developed into that deeper relationship that I wished for in D.C." Ainsley stayed quiet listening to her anxious boyfriend's speech. When he paused to take a steadying breath before continuing, she saw his left hand disappear into his jeans pocket and pull something out of said pocket. Turning more fully toward her as he opened the box while still keeping it hidden, Sam said, "Ainsley Hayes, I've loved you for a long time and know that you love me too now. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

At that Sam turned the box toward the speechless blonde, so that she could see the pear shaped diamond residing within. Looking into her eyes, he saw a sheen of tears, before she launched herself toward him. With her arms around his neck, Ainsley answered with a passionate kiss first, then drawing away slightly, she said, "Yes. I'll marry you, Sam. I love you so much."

With a delighted smile, he slipped the ring from the box and onto her finger, just as the first fireworks were set off and exploded overhead. Sharing another kiss, they finally turned to watch the fireworks. Ainsley leaned up against her fiancé, who had his arms securely around her. She kept glancing down at her new ring and they both wore similar contented smiles as they celebrated the nation's birthday and the beginning of their lives together.

The End


End file.
